Yami Van Helsing
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Yami,a monster hunter,is called to London to investigate a string of gruesome murders.He finds more than he bargained for when a young female is thrown into the mix and he must choose between killing her dream...and killing a creature made of pure evil.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This fic is seriously my last for a while. haha. I know BlackRoseDragonCK usually does the movie rewrites but I've been wanting to do one for awhile and I saw this thirty minute cartoon and just had to. It's based on "Van Helsing: The London Assignment." It's really cool and you should watch it. (I'm a huge Van Helsing and Hugh Jackman fan, so I might be a little biased.) I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

London 1888

It was a full moon. The streets of London were illuminated and gave nineteen year old Carly Carmine plenty of light to find her way home. The young reporter was late for dinner after being held over at work. Her boyfriend, Jack, would be grumpy if her parents told him. With these out breaks of murders, it was highly encouraged that all young ladies be escorted home after dark.

All things considered, though, Carly was not worried. She was sticking to main roads and the women that had been killed had been pretty. Something she was not.

Smiling bitterly to herself, she tightened her hold on her cloak. Momma had told her to wear warmer clothes and now that the wind was slapping against her she wished she had. However, she had been in a rush to get to work. Work meant money and money meant food and taxes.

Heavy footsteps rang out behind her. Stopping, she peered over her shoulder, her glasses sliding down her nose. Carly was alone on this road. So why had she heard footsteps? "Who's there," she asked, turning fully around to gaze down the deserted street. The only sounds were of the wind howling and the butcher shouting at his apprentice the next block over. "I said, 'who's there?'" She felt silly talking to nothing like this, but it was better to be paranoid than dead. Again, she received no answer.

Sighing at her stupidity, she continued on her way home.

A loud clatter sounded somewhere to her left and she whirled again. Outside the door of a nearby pub, an old ale barrel fell over and a black cat jumped out, meowing, before running off. Carly laughed at herself for being afraid and resumed her walk.

She was barely a block away from home when a carriage stopped in the middle of the road to let out a passenger. Carly watched the cloaked stranger curiously. The carriage was rich looking and this was far from being a wealthy area. As the coach pulled away, the man started off in the opposite direction. Wondering if he was lost, she called, "Oi, sir!" The man did not answer and for some reason, she felt compelled to follow. "Sir?" Carly tried again as they both rounded a corner. Faintly, she could hear fabric rustling and she found it odd as the wind how died down and there were no clothes lines nearby.

The man entered a section of the street where the lamps had been blown out. Upon arriving, she discovered that the road ended in a two way split. A gravelly man's voice cooed, "Oh dear, dear, dear…"

Bracing against the sudden chill of the air, Carly wandered to look down the right path. Frowning, she realized she had strayed away from her home street. Footsteps and a chuckle sounded behind her and she twirled, the word "sir" halfway out of her mouth before a large hand clutched the entire bottom portion of her face. Her shouts were muffled as the man—who upon a second glance was not a man, but, in fact, a monster.—pinned her against the roughly against the stone exterior of a shop.

In a flash in the moonlight, she saw a blade…and then instant pain cut off her scream…

Her feet kicked uselessly, desperately trying to reach the too far away ground…

And then…nothing…

XXX

Eighteen year old Elizabeth Gardner hummed to herself as she brushed her chocolate hair before her vanity mirror. A soft knocking at the door was enough for her to lower the brush and take hold of her wheel chair wheels. Carefully, she reversed herself and then rotated to face the door. "Come in," she called lightly.

The grand doors opened to reveal her lady in waiting, Mai Valentine. "Miss," the blonde beauty greeted/ Elizabeth bowed her head, urging her to continue. "Dr. Jekyll has arrived."

"Wonderful," Elizabeth gushed. "Send him in," she requested, her azure eyes sparkling.

Mai departed and returned a few moments later, the doctor trailing behind her. Mai stepped aside and allowed him to enter and closed the door behind him to give her lady and the good doctor privacy.

"Elizabeth smiled. "Dartz, it's wonderful to see you."

Dr. Dartz Jekyll returned her smile before setting his medical bag on her bed. "And as always, you are looking beautiful, my dear Tèa."

XXX

Vatican City

A man dress all in black entered a room of stone, his trench cloak snapping in the breeze behind him. Birds cawed from their places by the fountain that stood in the center of the stadium sized room. In the far, upper corner, an opening in the stone allowed for both the entrance of more crows and light from the setting sun to enter the other wise dark room.

He drew closer to the fountain and the birds cried out before rushing away. In the stillness that followed, a growl erupted from behind him. Revolving, he smirked as a werewolf made itself known. The creature lunged and the man removed a silver pistol from a holster on a blue studded belt around his lean hips. With perfect aim, he shot the beast down, tearing the animal apart and causing it to burst into flames.

Behind him, he sensed another being. Turning, he drew his cross bow from its place on his back with his free hand. Frowning, he found a person, a civilian, standing in his view.

No time to talk. More monsters sprang from the shadows; this time gargoyles. With practiced ease, he fired both weapons at the beasts, all of them erupting in flames as the wolf had. Twirling, he discovered another gargoyle barreling towards him. He fried his bow and this one received the same fate as the others.

Grinning to himself, he turned once more to see the same person from before standing in the shadows that danced against the wall caused by the burning remains of his enemies. He released one last arrow and hit the man in the forehead. He tumbled into the light and his identity was revealed: A puppet.

Stepping out of the shadows, a real man, similar to the puppet gazed down at the would-be death strike. Frowning, he remarked, "Oh, Yami, that last target was a civilian." AS the blonde man drew closer, more people came from their hiding places and began to put out the flames caused by Yami's training. "You know, one of those innocents you knights of the Holy Order are sworn to protect from the darkness."

Yami shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, Joey. I thought I detected a hint of demonic influence in its beady little eyes."

"Beady?" Joey huffed.

Their banter was interrupted as a woman joined them. "Van Helsing. Wheeler." Both turned their attentions to Ishizu Ishtar, the woman that oversaw the Holy Order.

"Ishizu," Yami greeted.

She handed him a newspaper which he promptly snapped open to read the headline. "You are needed," she informed him, her voice heavily accented.

And Yami fully understood why. The headline read: _Murder Strikes Again._

* * *

I'm sure there might be some confusion. First off all, it killed me to kill Carly but she was the only character in any of the series I've watched that *spoiler* dies and is a female. As for the Elizabeth/Tèa thing...I'm not a gamer, but I've heard that in Duelist of Roses (is that the right game?) that Anzu's character is called Elizabeth and she needed to have a nickname for latter on so I made Tèa be her middle name. Anyway...And I'll be using the Eng dub names since this is set in London...

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who had reviewed. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Next tableau," Ishizu called to her brother, Marik. The youth switched the screens in the projector to bring forth the next gruesome image. Ishizu continued her presentation as if the scene of murder had no effect on her. "And there, the second victim." Yami and Joey examined the image of the dead girl, no older than sixteen. Joey turned away, sickened by the thought of someone so young being murdered. His own sister had just turned sixteen making this case too close to home.

"Next tableau." The picture disappeared and another, the time more horrifying, appeared. "Victim three, what they could find of her." Before Yami or Joey could react, Ishizu glanced at Marik. "And again." Joey turned away to keep from seeing anymore. "The last victim."

Finally, Yami spoke. "Those women died at the hands of a monster."

"But from eyewitness accounts, one who was once a man." Ishizu frowned as she faced Yami. "Keep in mind that this man's soul can still be saved."

"Not every soul deserves to be," the hunter disagreed.

Ishizu directed her attention to the final victim, Carly Carmine, projected onto the stone wall. "Yami, the Knights of the Holy Order have always served and sacrificed as humanity's protects from an evil so ancient all have forgotten it but we few."

"That monster showed no mercy to those women," Yami snapped.

Sighing in frustration, Ishizu replied, "To remain true to our calling, we must believe all souls are worthy of salvation."

XXX

Joey and Yami soon found themselves in the attic, a place where the Knights created weapons. "Stop him? Save him? First someone's gotta find 'im. And London's a city of almost four million people." Joey knew that Yami had taken on some impossible task before, but this one seemed to take first prize.

"Shouldn't be a problem, Joey," Yami shrugged. "The murders were committed in the same small section small section of the city." He reached for a sword that hung on the wall with the intention of placing it in his weapons' sack. "And all with a surgeon's scalpel," he murmured as he examined the sword blade.

Joey snatched the sword and returned it to its home. "Enough of that."

However, Yami continued. "Now that suggests the murderer resides in that area and is involved in the study of medicine."

The blonde moved away to pick out a crucifix for his friend. "Of course. A scientist. We see this all the time."

"We do?" Yami asked, brow raised, as he moved to stand beside the monk.

He nodded and handed the hunter the cross. "When their studies exhaust them, they're tempted to take the easy way out to find…whatever it is they're looking for."

"The unholy way, you mean." The dark youth retorted as they moved away to finish their task. "Using the darkness to change from man to monster. No doubt calling forth demons to serve him."

"And would you have it any other way?" Joey asked, handing him a loaded rifle. He was honestly curious. Yami was a wicked good gamer. He could make a career of gambling, and yet, here he was, hunting creatures of evil night after night.

"Oh, this I like," Yami murmured as he cocked the new gun.

XXX

Despite his long journey to London, Yami could not rest for even a few minutes. The moon was orange and high in the sky as he hunched atop a church, his crimson eyes scanning for any signs of trouble. His work was cut out for him. Behind him a few blocks over, he heard a woman scream in terror.

He dashed across the rooftops, his black trench coat snapping behind him. Though, he was too late. The slain woman was lying on the cold, hard ground and Yami watched in mounting horror as the shadowed monster held an emerald gem over her forehead, pressing in gently into the skin. The stone glowed an eerie green and Yami could watch no more.

"Get away from her!" He shouted, jumping to the street below, his trusty pistol aimed for the monster's head.

The monster turned and the light of the moon revealed his appearance at last. It was twice as tall as a normal man and nearly three times as wide. His grey cloak and pants were dirty and torn. His skin was black, his hair aqua, and his eyes a radiant green. "Happy to oblige," he grunted before kicking the woman's corpse away.

Yami sprinted to her side, praying to the gods that she was somehow able to be saved. However, her shriveled and bloody corpse was enough to inform him otherwise. The hunter narrowed his eyes at the monster is anger.

"Oopsie," it sneered.

Sirens wailed in the distance and Yami could hear patrolmen shouting that the killer was nearby. Yami glanced back at them as they rounded the street corner and groaned. The monster called out, "Tell the hangman Mr. Hyde says hello." By the time Yami's gaze went back to Hyde, the creature was gone.

"Don't let him get away!" An officer shouted.

Time to go. Yami climbed up the stone wall and launched himself onto the roof. As the tail of his coat disappeared over the ledge, he heard the police comparing him to a ghost. He had no time to smirk over a disappearing act well done for the chase was on. Grunting, he dashed after the fiend, who laughed horribly in the distance. Without pausing his stride, he pulled a grappling hook from its holster and aimed it at the nearby clock tower. He tugged once to secure it and swung like Tarzan to join Hyde across the street on another set of roofs. Unsuspecting him, Hyde was easy prey. Yami kicked at his back before landing gracefully behind him. In the brief moment that Hyde was down, the hunter removed his crossbow from where he had hidden it within his coat. The planned attack was futile as Hyde twisted and reached forth his large, strong arm to knock the wind from Yami's lungs and the roofing from below his feet. His bow fell from his grasp as Yami struggled to check his balance and breath.

As Yami sagged against a chimney pipe, Hyde sprinted forward to finish him, chuckling like a hyena. With the grace of a dancer, Yami grabbed the chimney and propelled himself over it, narrowly avoiding Hyde's kick. AS Yami fell to the street, he threw three glass spheres containing a liquid substance. Hurriedly to avoid a no doubt painful death, he took hold of a loose brick on the side of the building and held on.

The glasses exploded on contact on the hard roofing and Hyde's chortles rang out as he sprinted through the white liquid left behind before disappearing over the side of the building.

Grunting, Yami climbed up to stand atop the shop building once more. He placed a pair of glasses with green lenses on his face. The glasses had been specially designed by a partner of the Knights. Seto Kaiba. The extraordinary glasses turned the white liquid green…as well as the tracks left behind by his unknowing prey. He followed the tracks of the end of the roof and carefully jumped down to the road below. His discovery brought a curse to his lips.

The tracks ended at a puddle.

"Perfect," Yami grumbled, removing the spectacles. "A monster that stops to wipe his feet."

XXX

Elizabeth stared worriedly out her bedroom window at the stars above. Dartz was long since due. What could be keeping him? Her door creaked open and Mai's voice informed her that Dr. Jekyll had arrived. The young woman nodded and she heard someone enter and the doors shut.

"You're late this evening, Doctor," she whispered. "I was…concerned."

"Tèa, you should know by now that nothing and no one shall ever keep me from you."

Elizabeth peered over her shoulder and offered him a tiny smile. "I'm glad." Blushingly, she added, "I…I look forward to your visits. Whatever medicinal miracle it is you conjure up makes me feel better after each of your visits."

The doctor set his bag on her dresser and opened it. He pulled forth a green emerald and a medicine crusher. Using the crusher, he ground the gem inside the bowl to a find dust. Then, he took the hot tea that Mai had left for him to use. He mixed the powder into the drink and handed it to the girl. "As do I, my dear."

"Truly," Tèa admitted, taking the drink from him. "I don't know what I would do without you." She drowned the tea in one gulp. Upon swallowing, she gasped loudly and dropped the tea cup to the wooden floor where it shattered. At first, she had thought she had burned her throat on the hot liquid. This was not the case as the warmth began to spread rapidly throughout her body. "My legs…they burn…they tingle…"

"Fantastic," Dartz grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Startled, Tea sat up, gasping. She did not even remember falling asleep. And a glance around her told the girl she was no longer in her room. In fact, she was not sure where she was. The last thing she could recall was Dartz giving her the nightly medicine and-

Her medicine.

Drawing her lip into her mouth, she examined her legs, covered by the thick skirts she wore. They lumps under the blue material looked the same; however, they did not feel the same. They were not heavy…They were not dead weight…They were…

She wiggled her toes.

They were perfect.

"Careful. They're under used. Wouldn't want you to fall in your haste to stand."

Tea glanced up and saw Dartz standing in the doorway. She was reminded that she was not in her room. Currently, she seemed to be in some form of library. Books lined three of the walls while the fourth housed a roaring fireplace. In the center, there was a small table and two chairs. The far corner held a privacy screen where one would change. "Where are-"

"I remember when I first saw you," Dartz interrupted. "You were sixteen. So young and beautiful. The very flower of womanhood."

Tea bowed her head in thanks. Truthfully, she appreciated his words, but she was far more interested in how her legs would feel. If she could walk once more…How long had it been? Two years? Maybe three?

She could recall the meeting Dartz was speaking of. Her father had taken her to a ball shortly after her sixteenth birthday to show her off, to find her a suitor. Dartz had just come out of medical school and was seeking a job. Her father had no been impressed with him. In her memory, she skipped forward six months to when she had had her accident. She had been riding her horse with her mates and fallen off. Her lower back had been damaged, but she had survived. At the time, Tea had not cared. What was the point in living? She could no longer pursue her dream. She would be stuck in a chair for all of her life.

She could never dance again.

Then Dartz had come along. He claimed to have a miracle cure for her. Having exhausted all other doctors and therapies, her parents allowed him to try his hand. And at long last, she could finally feel her toes…

"Dartz…may I…" It seemed selfish to ask, but she needed to know…She needed to walk once more.

The doctor crossed the room towards her and held out his hand. "Of course, my dear." Eagerly, she took his offered hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

Her first steps were tottering like a child, but soon it all came back to her and she no longer needed his helping hand. Twirling, Tea sighed, "Oh thank you, my brilliant doctor."

Dartz nodded and gestured to the room around them. "And now welcome, dear, to what will soon be our new home away from prying eyes. After our marriage, of course."

"Marriage?" Tea asked. Truthfully, she had not even thought of marrying someone after her accident had occurred. Who would want her, a cripple? She could not work, could not bear any children, she was worthless. And besides, she had not met the man she loved yet.

"You parents could not afford my services," the doctor explained. "Therefore, they gave me you. Now that you are cured, we can marry."

Oh, of course. That was another entity they had exhausted in their mad attempt to return her to her old self. Money. They were in debt. Horribly so. It was the least she could do to thank Dartz and he was a doctor. Doctor made good money and that was something she would need to finish her schooling. However, something he had said plagued her mind. "Cured?" Was this permanent?

"Granted, you will need your medicine every night for the rest of your life."

"Oh…" Tea felt silly. There was always a catch. But what was a marriage compared to being bound to a chair? A very small catch. "Very well."

XXX

"Could you stop squirming?" Yami sighed.

"If you bought me the proper-sized corset, I wouldn't have to squirm," Joey snapped.

Presently, Yami was helping Joey into women's clothes. He needed bait and his blonde friend was all he had. If only he could photograph it…

"There. A vision of loveliness," Yami proclaimed as he finished adjusting Joey's bonnet. Smirking, he stepped back to examine his work. Joey wore a red dress that did an excellent job of disguising the man. His hair had been pulled back into the matching bonnet while his bangs hung down to hide his thick, manly brows. The look was completed with make-up and gloves.

"I told Ishizu when she got your cable; I am not a field man," Joey reminded Yami as he retied the bonnet strings to allow for easier breathing.

"There's not much danger of you being mistake for any kind of man, Joey." The hunter chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Joey pulled a compact for his clutch. Opening it, he turned his head left and right to check his make up. "Oh! You put on too much powder. And this lip rouge with this scarf? No real lady would be caught dead—Perhaps not the best choice of words." He glanced up and found Yami to be gone.

"Joey, for a friar, you know an awful lot about lip rouge," Yami called out.

Joey frowned and headed for where his friend waited in the alley opening that lead to the street. "Serenity likes to practice and no one is ever around…"

Deciding it was time to leave, Yami cocked his pistol and motioned for Joey to follow him.

XXX

"Come on, ducky. What do ya say? Let us buy you a pint." An overweight man, missing several teeth and smelling of too much ale had Joey cornered outside a pub.

He getting awfully bored of this. Covering his mouth with his scarf, he said, "Oh, I don't know," in his best mock female voice. If the man had been sober, he would have been able to tell Joey wasn't a woman after all. Battering his lashes, Joey asked, "Would you happen to be a gentleman of medicine?"

Grinning, he replied, "If that's your fancy, girlie, I can play doctor with the best of 'em!"

Thoroughly disgusted and certain this was not their killer, Joey lifted his leg and kneed the creep a blow that would take a real doctor to cure. As the man groaned in pain, Joey wandered into the middle of the street. "Men are all the same…" he muttered to himself. Lifting his gaze to the rooftops, he shouted, "Should we try another street corner?" He received no answer, so Joey headed to the next corner. "Yami? Where are you hiding now?" All night, his friend had some remark for Joey's encounter. It was unusual for him to be so quiet now.

Joey stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's about time you showed up."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, milady."

Joey wheeled at hearing the demonic voice. Before him stood, without a doubt, the monster. "I am not a lady!" Joey shrieked, eliciting a laugh from the beast.

"That's alright," he replied. Hyde grabbed Joey's throat. "I'm not a gentleman."

Joey grunted as the monster's hand tightened around his neck, slowly cutting off his air supply. The beast laughed and all Joey could do was pray that God would watch after his sister.

His prayer would not be answered that night as Yami finally made himself known. He flew through the air on a grappling hook's rope and kicked the demon away from his friend before landing between the mortal and the creature. Yami barely had time to steady himself before the fight began. Hyde threw punch after punch and Yami found himself on defense until one of Hyde's punches connected and slammed the hunter into a stone wall.

Grunting as he sat up, bits of debris falling around him, Yami told the creature, "You've only got one way out of this."

"I know," Hyde chuckled, pulling a knife from within the folds of his tattered cloak. He held the blade so that Yami's pale reflection danced across the surface. Grinning wickedly, he sprung forward to kill the young man.

Jumping to his feet, Yami reached into his trench coat and pulled forth a crucifix. Holding it out like a sword, he used to deflect Hyde's knife. When the two weapons interlocked, a bright, golden light emitted from the cross. Both were forced to close their eyes and jump away, dropping their weapons.

"You're no priest man," Hyde accused.

"You don't miss much," Yami muttered, his hand twitching towards his coat to find a new way to defend himself.

A shout came from behind Hyde and Yami's crimson eyes snapped to Joey who was holding a piece of ply wood over his head. Bringing it down forcibly, Joey struck Hyde's shoulder causing the wood to snap in half. Realizing he had made a foolish mistake, Joey began to back away, the splinted stake dropping from his hand.

"Ah, the fetching lady friend," Hyde sneered while turning, his arm rising to strike. Before either man could move, Hyde seized Joey and twirled, tossing him into Yami before projecting himself into the air to land on a rooftop.

"Stay there," Yami commanded as he pushed Joey off and started after his prey.

The chase took them to an underground train station and as Yami followed Hyde's trail—screams, broken buildings, and feet print in the stone streets—he began to worry for innocent bystanders…especially when he arrived in enough time to see Hyde enter an empty car just seconds before the train pulled away.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry this chapter is short. I edited and changed a lot of what happened here because it was A LOT of action and it kinda made me head hurt just thinking about writing that. Plus, I think that the changes I made will make better sense then what actually happened. I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dashing forth, Yami leaped onto the last car just before the train disappeared into the tunnel. With a grunt, he climbed up the access ladder to the top of the car. Sharp and rapid gusts of wind slapped against face, smoothing his wild hair back and billowing his coat out behind him. Pulling himself on top of the car, he carefully climbed over to the access window. He kicked it off and jumped down into the car. Luckily, it was empty.

Yami ran through car after car to find his prey. He had gone through no less than half of the train before he noticed a man completely covered in a brown coat. The daily paper covered his face and the sleeves swallowed the hands. Smirking as he reached for his pistol, Yami noticed the one thing not covered: bare feet. It was much too cold and the streets were far too rough for a human to go barefoot.

Using his pistol, Yami lowered the man's paper. Instead of Hyde, he found a man. The man's aqua hair was a mess and his matching eyes appeared tired. "Don't shoot!" He begged. "I have no money!" It was believable as all he wore were the oversized coat and pants.

The man flinched into himself and Yami lowered his weapon. "I beg your pardon," the hunter murmured. As he turned away, the other passengers gasped in fear and ran from the car to another, more safer one.

Once the last of the passengers had gone, the man took a flask from his coat. Sloppily, he drank the red fluid and was man no more. In an instant he had become Mr. Hyde. The beast jumped up and before Yami could aim his weapon, Hyde smacked the human's arm away. The recoil caused Yami to shoot and the stray bullet blew out the car's overhead light. Darkness swept over the car as glass rained down. Yami attempted to cover her face from the glass shards, but in that moment's distraction, Hyde punched his gut. The monster laughed as Yami fell to the ground, gasping. Picking the hunter up by the scruff of his collar, he barked "Can you guess what happens next?"

Yami tried to throw a punch, but it was in vain. The monster twirled and tossed him at the window. Yami's head knocked sickeningly on the wooden pane as the glass shattered when his lower body struck it. The hunter dropped to the floor.

Before Yami could recover, Hyde busted through the access window and disappeared in the darkness of the tunnel. Yami hurriedly got to his feet and scrambled after him. Once he had found a secure place to squat atop the car, he pulled a blade from his belt. Calmly, he waited for Hyde. Closing his crimson eyes, Yami listened to the sound of his prey's laughter. As Hyde grew closer, his laughter giving his location away, Yami spread out his arm, slashing at where he predicted Hyde to be. He knew he had hit the mark when Hyde's laughter cut off into a roar of pain.

Swiftly, Yami opened his eyes, but it was no good. The only light in the tunnels came from the train's headlights and windows. Everything above it was cast in shadow. He vaguely saw Hyde jump from the train and dash off down the tracks that ran parallel to their train's tracks. The hunter squinted and thought he could see the tracks curve to the left where in about a fourth of a mile, their train would go right.

Following Hyde's lead, Yami did the same. In the light of the passing train, he saw that Hyde had left behind a trail of blood. When the trail had finally gone, he was able to spot the light up ahead. As he drew closer, he discovered it was an abandoned stop.

"About time you got here."

He glanced up at the loading dock and there stood Joey. "What are you doing here?" He grumbled. He had told his friend to stay put, not follow him into danger.

"While you were off fighting Hyde, I did some research," Joey paused, waiting for Yami to give him his full attention. "I heard reports of a monster coming to the railroads and that made me wonder: Why would a monster come here?" He hesitated again to allow Yami a chance to answer the question. Yami sighed and motioned for the monk-in-training to continue. With a grin, Joey answered his own question. "The sewers."

"Sewers? What do sewers have to do with…" Yami trailed off as realization dawned on him. "His lair is somewhere in the sewers."

"You see, this railway was closed a few years ago because it was too close to the sewer line. It was never revealed exactly why, though. I thought that to be rather suspicious. I came here and who do I find other than you…"

Yami pursed his lips and glanced around. "If that is the case, then somewhere there should be an entrance to the sewers."

"And that is where we will find our monster," Joey concluded.

XXX

After about twenty minutes worth of searching, Joey stumbled-literally- -over the sewer opening. The men pried it open and Yami jumped down to the darkness and water below. Before Joey followed, he removed a small lantern from his satchel. He stuck a match and lit the wick. He then passed the makeshift torch down to Yami before closing his thumb and forefinger over his nose and disappearing down into the sewer.

Silently, they traveled the sewer line for another twenty minutes until they came upon a metal staircase that led up to a trap door. Joey raised a brow as Yami trekked through the filthy water to examine the case. "I think this is our stop."

They climbed the case to the door which Yami found to be locked. However, that did not stop him. Using his pistol, he shot the lock and kicked the door open. Both men were confused at the apparent women's room that was revealed to them. Quietly, they entered the room.

A pink and purple bed with a canopy set tall and grand in the center. A cozy fireplace roared to the right of the bed. A dressing screen in the farthest corner revealed the form of a woman. Yami found this whole place odd. What was a woman doing here? This place was dirty and old; the only new items in the room were the bed and screen. Not even the many books that lined the walls seemed to have been touched.

The figure behind the screen moved and Yami hushed Joey as they drew closer.

"Dartz, are you there?" She called as she moved from behind the screen…

* * *

I did not intend to leave this in such a bad place! You see, I write the chapter based on five minutes in the movie and this is honestly where 20.00 was. So, the next two chapters will be the last two, but they will also have lots of Yami and Anzu moments.


	5. Chapter 5

When I finally got to this chapter and made changes from the original to better suit the characters, I realized there was no reason to have called Tea "Elizabeth." Oh well. ((Originally, the girl had been Queen Victoria and she allows Van Helsing to call her mum or something along those lines. And I had scratched Tea being the queen.)) I own nothing.

XXX

**Chapter 5**

Elizabeth had heard the door burst open. She had been changing into a nightdress and upon hearing the door, she had quickened her actions. "Dartz? Are you there?" Typically he would call out for her. Why had he not? She feared he had been hurt. However, when she stepped out from behind her screen, she found that he was not there.

"Who are you?" She demanded, raising a hand to pull up the front of her dress.

The shorter man with sharply spiked hair of unusual colors stepped forward. He was as pale as a ghost and had the eyes of a demon. Elizabeth did not feel as though he was evil. She felt…comforted that he was there. The man bowed his head. "Yami Van Helsing, miss."

The other, a blonde man, began to speak. "And I'm Joey."

"You shouldn't be here," It was less a threat than it was she found herself worried for them. Dartz would not be pleased to find them here.

Yami replied, "I'm not certain _you_ should be here, miss."

"Very humorous, sir," Elizabeth scoffed. She lowered her hand and moved closer to him. "But, you please me. You may call me Tea."

"All right, Tea. Whose medical books are these?" He gestured to the shelves of books that surrounded them.

"My physician's. I've been very ill."

"Ill?" Yami asked, confusion coloring his tone. "With what? You look fine to me."

"I was…" Tea glanced down. "I was paralyzed."

As she returned her azure eyes to his, she could tell he wanted to press her. He kept his questions to himself, though. "That's something we can talk about later. Right now, you have to leave this place."

"Are _you_ giving me an order?" Tea was outraged. How dare he come into her home and order her about!

"Pretty much," Yami shrugged.

Tea folded her arms across her chest and said, "No." Her voice was stern and left for no argument.

"Tea," Yami growled. His voice was erotically deep and sent shivers throughout her body. "You are not safe here."

"My doctor will be here soon!" She cried. "He'll protect me…I am safe here."

Yami took a step forward, his demonic eyes boring into hers. "I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you out, kicking and screaming, if I must, miss."

"Why does it matter to you?" Tea snapped, her tone dangerous.

"We are looking for someone trained in medicine. And, quite frankly, your doctor is our top suspect." Tea remained silent and he continued on, bringing up an earlier topic. "How did he treat you?"

"I know not," Tea admitted. "He came into my life with a miracle medicine and months later I could stand."

"But why you?" Joey probed. "No offense, miss, but there are so many more important people. The Queen, her court, lords and ladies. Why you?"

Tea chewed her lip. "Those are valid observations, monk. And the answer is simply love. The doctor loves me. He has since we first met years ago. I will not bore you with how I came to be paralyzed and what lead up to our next meeting. All you need to know is that I yearned to dance once more and my doctor saved me." A tear slipped from her eye. "I can dance again. My dream is finally within reach."

The two men glanced at each other. Yami appeared conflicted and thus Joey spoke up. "What does this doctor get in return? And who is this doctor?"

"His name is Dr. Dartz Jekyll. And we are to be married." Before these two men had come into her life, she had only a few qualms about marrying Dartz. Now…it seemed as if these men knew something about Dartz that she did not.

"When?" Yami demanded.

With some reserve Tea replied, "Tonight." Dartz was supposed to be bringing her dress. Where was he? Surely he and these men could talk their problem over. "And once we are wed, he can give me my medicine every night. I will finally achieve my dream."

"It fits, Joey!" Yami exclaimed. "A man of medicine in love with a woman, driven to make her dream a reality and looking for the easy way. If Dr. Jekyll has concocted a potion that uses the life he stole from his victims to give Tea her life back-"

"Then if they marry, these murders will never stop." Joey finished.

"I have no idea what you're prattling on about!" Tea yelled. This was insane! Dartz killing people to save her? Ridiculous. "Dartz would never murder a soul! I think you and your friend should see a doctor of your own, or-"

The door behind them exploded, throwing them all to the ground in a cloud of smoke. Tea glanced over her shoulder and saw Dartz appear through the smoke. "Dartz!" She cried in shock.

Her lover took her arm and pulled her behind him. "Stand back, Tea!" He tossed another bomb-like orb that exploded on contact with the ground, causing Yami to push Joey aside to protect them both from the explosion. A fire broke out and spread, catching the bed, the shelves of books, and the other furniture.

"Come, Tea," Dartz commanded as he began to pull her out of the engulfed room.

"Where are-" Her gasp was cut off as Dartz tugged hard on her arm. The girl glanced back, eager to find Yami and Joey.

"Where we can be safe together," he replied.

That was not much of answer nor was it what she had been thinking. She had been wondering where her new friends were. Though they had said some…strange things, they did not deserve to die. She wanted to say as much but she was having trouble keeping up with Dartz's long and powerful strides.

XXX

The roar of the fire masked Yami's footfalls as he chased after them. Dartz reached into his coat and pulled forth another orb. Yami was ready with his pistol; though, his attack backfired…literally. When the bullet collided with the bomb, the explosion threw the hunter onto his back with a grunt of pain.

Yami sat up and cursed as he watched Dartz and Tea slip out the door. The only visible exit, in fact, and as Yami jumped to his feet, one of the towering, enflamed bookshelves fell down to block the path.

"I admit, I don't have much experience," Joey called over the roar of the fire as he too stood. "But this is not going well, is it?"

He did not bother answer his friend's question. Instead, his eyes searched for alternative exit. With luck, there had been a hidden passage where the bookcase had previously been. "That way!" Yami and Joey ran towards it. The inferno behind them allowed for them to make their way to the stairway hidden within and barrel up to the world above.

Once they reached the top, Yami pushed open the door and they found themselves in a stable. Stepping through, they also discovered that their door had been disguised as part of the wall.

"A stable? How could they get away on a horse? Dartz can't transform and hold Tea captive on a horse." Joey mused.

Yami moved toward the pen across from the hidden door. It housed a white horse with a blonde mane. Judging by the animal carrying a little extra weight than the others around it, he assumed it had not been ridden as much as they others. "Joey, did Tea ever say how she became paralyzed?"

He shrugged. "She didn't really say."

Yami wanted to examine the area more, but Tea was in danger. And as if on cue, her voice cried out from the yard. "Please, Doctor! You must explain!" The men hurried out and found Dartz running towards a waiting carriage in the distance with Tea's arm in his grasp.

"Tea stop! It's not safe!" Yami shouted, his speed increasing.

XXX

Tea had had quite enough of this. Tensing her body, she stopped abruptly and pulled back on her arm, forcing Dartz to stop. "I said 'wait.'" Her voice was harsh, but as Dartz's aqua gaze met her own, her tone softened. "Doctor, they said the strangest things…about you."

"Lies! All lies!" Dartz insisted, grabbing her shoulders roughly. "Into the carriage with her!" He shouted, tossing her to the coachman. The coachman nodded, his forehead gleaming with a wicked unicursal hexagram. The servant forced Tea into the carriage as Dartz climbed up to the driver's seat and took the reins. His servant barely had time to snap the padlock in place on the door before Dartz took off.

XXX

Yami watched in anger as the coach sped off, Tea's screams trailing behind. Dartz's slave turned and intended to fight with him, but Yami had no time to play games. He punched the former man out and ran quickly passed him.

As the distance between him and Tea grew, he realized he would not be able to catch them on foot. "Joey, I-"

"No need to shout."

Smirking, he turned to find that his friend had thought ahead. Joey held the reins of a black stallion. "Good thinking," Yami praised as he leapt onto the beast.

XXX

Dartz cursed as he heard the approach of a horse. "Whoever that meddler is, I won't let him take her from me!" He vowed, slapping the reins roughly against his horses.

"Dartz?" Tea's voice called out. "Doctor! What are you doing!" Fear colored her tone, but he could not care. There would be time for that later. Once she was safe. Once she was his.

"Why are you doing this?" Tea screamed.

"For your love!" Was it not obvious?

Did she…not love him?


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry in advance if this does not meet y'all's expectancies. Everything that could have gone wrong this week has and it has affected my writing.

I own nothing.

**XXX**

**Chapter 6**

Within the coach, Tea scurried around, desperate for a way out. "Yami!" She shouted. He was right! So please, please, please…"Help me!"

A clanging outside the coach caused Dartz to scream out a curse and speed up the horses. Above her head, she heard something moving around the carriage top. "Yami?" She gasped.

XXX

Yami had jumped from his horse onto the coach's top. He knew he only had a matter of minutes before Dartz transformed. Snatching a knife from his belt, he began slashing at the carriage top, working to form a hole for Tea to climb out.

"No! You'll never take her! Not from me!" Dartz screamed in denial.

"I don't think she wants you anymore," Yami taunted, forcing his blade deeper into the divider between him and Tea.

The hunter had nearly gotten an opening made in the soft wood when the tearing of fabric brought his attention back to Dartz. Yami's eyes widened. "Dartz! It's not safe! Your increased size will-"

Dartz's monster form was too much added weight to the front. It caused the front end of the carriage to dip down and throw both hunter and monster several yards away. Tea screamed and the horses shrieked as the carriage rolled off the path…and dangerously close to a cliff's edge.

"Tea!" Both men screamed.

XXX

Gasping, Tea waited until everything had stopped spinning. She lay on her back on what she assumed was a door. Above her, she could see the moonlight filtering in through the cracks of the opposite door.

Smiling, she thought she had finally found her way to freedom. The girl sat up and reached her hand towards the splintered door. Tea shoved against it and in the same second, Yami and Dartz cried out for her. She screamed as she realized too late that her sudden movements had unbalanced the coach.

"No!"

Everything was moving again! Her body slammed back against the door once,

XXX

Terror filled what was left of his heart. Tea, Tea, Tea! She was all he had left…

Dartz dashed forward, faster than humanly possible. He dove after Tea and the carriage. He landed on the carriage's side and ripped open what was left of the door. Tea's fearful gaze met his and he grabbed her arm. He pulled her up and twisted to where she lay above him, pressed against his chest.

And then…

Their bodies crashed upon the broken coach, sharp rocks, and hard ground…

XXX

Her entire body ached. In the back of her head, she wondered if she had broken something. Tea's head pounded as she blinked open her eyes. Knelt beside her, she found Yami scrutinizing her with concern. "Is he…?" She was not sure if she wanted him dead or alive.

Yami shrugged. "I don't know. He was gone by the time I made it down here. He…" The hunter glanced away for a moment. "He protected you from the fall. If he had not gotten to you, you would have died."

"Oh."

In the silence that followed, Yami stood and held down a hand for her. His calloused hand was warm and strong. She loved the feeling of it clenched securely around hers. "Is it over?"

"For you, yes. But I still need to stop Dartz." Tea nodded numbly in response to his words. He sighed and she swore it sounded…sad. "Come on, let's get you home."

XXX

It was nearly dawn when Yami, Joey, and Tea stumbled into the Gardner Home. They were cold, tired, and hungry, but the night's events were not finished yet.

"Tea," Yami began reluctantly. "As I understand such things, the light will lift the enchantment."

"I'll be paralyzed again," Tea moped.

Yami nodded slowly, not meeting her gaze. "I am sorry, Tea. And I am afraid we most bid you farewell."

Her fear of the coming dawn was momentarily forgotten as a new fear pierced her heart. "Am I…ever going to see you again?" She was just starting to get to know him and he was going to leave her?

Yami shook his head, unable to voice the answer.

"I…" Tea thought desperately for a way to prolong their time. "I must reward you."

"That's really not necessary," the hunter insisted.

"Not even a kiss goodbye?" Tea murmured.

Crimson and azure gazes clashed as Yami took a step closer. "I would be honored," he whispered. Joey turned away, his face red, as Yami and Tea grew closer.

The kiss was slow, but Tea soon found that nothing was sweeter than Yami's lips. She held him tighter and moaned quietly as his lips glided smoothly over hers. The fingers of his right hand tangled in her hair while his left hand clutched her waist. She wanted the kiss to go on forever. Her knees soon began to buckle, but it was not from Yami's kiss. Her eyes widened and she clutched Yami tighter as she watched the sunlight fill the room.

In a wild gasp, she tore her lips from his and Yami was forced to tighten his hold on her waist to keep her standing. Joey quickly brought her wheel chair closer and Yami gently sat her down. Tears welled in her eyes as she peered up at the dark hunter. "Let me go with you!" She pled.

His jaw was firm as he shook his head. "It's too dangerous for you."

"There's no life for me here. I can help Joey research or polish your pistol or…or…"

"Our world…_my _world…is too dangerous for you, Tea," he murmured, kneeling before her. His words felt like a knife. She glanced down and Yami placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her head up so that her eyes met his once more. "Tea, I would very much like to take you with me, to get to know you, and to help you walk and dance again, but it's not safe for you. Maybe one day in the future…"

She lifted her one petite hand to grasp his wrist gently, holding his hand to her face. "Will you visit?" She inquired.

He nodded once. "When I'm in the area."

They were silent for a few more minutes, their eyes memorizing the others face. Tea full heartedly believed that she would see him again. Yami, on the other hand, knew it may never happen. He lived a dangerous life. He could die at any moment.

And yet, here he was, making promises to some silly, little dreamer.

"Farewell, Miss Elizabeth."

Had Tea known at the time that those three words would be the last words Yami Van Helsing ever spoke to her, she would have kissed him one more time…

* * *

End. I know that's really sad, but, um, mixing cannon with the movie's plot. Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with me and see you all on whatever story happens next!


End file.
